


Quiet Places

by Aminias



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athlete Shiro, Awkward Flirting, Camp Nanowrimo, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining, Ponytail Keith, Reluctant Athlete Lance, Shklance set to the backdrop of a bustling city but taking place in quiet places, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Weekly Updates, barista keith, so much fucking pining, write the ot3 coffee shop au you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: Keith sighed, “Have you ever see two people so in love that their very presence moves you and stills you all at once?” His mother and father had been like that. “You're caught just watching, tempted to just sit back for a minute and it’s then that you think-” He stopped short.orKeiths on a mission to set two of the regulars up with each otherorThe two regulars would much rather both be set up with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_real_Karaage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/gifts).



> alright lets try a long fic alternatively titled: Dream Bean Coffee Shope
> 
> some short chapters as school and work has me swamped but that does mean faster updates 
> 
> A huge thank you to the_real_Karaage for their beta work and constant encouragement

Keith looked up from under his bangs and huffed snapping his hair into a ponytail. The workday had only just begun, and he was already done. He shoved the Cafe’s hat on his head and pasted a smile on his face.

 

“Please stop,” Pidge uttered sliding into place beside him.

 

He scowled instead.

 

“There that’s much better,” Pidge nodded tying the strings to their apron. The company logo loudly proclaimed, “Dream Bean Coffee Shop”.   

 

“So, how's life?”

 

_Oh, you know the usual drowning in debt, up till twelve am trying to complete online assignments only to fall asleep in class the next day. I’m starting to think I can’t keep up, that this isn’t for me._

 

Keith swallowed and wiped the counter.

 

“I got a B on my Chemistry test.” He admitted over the unholy howl of the coffee grinder echoing his thoughts.

 

“Mhmm.” Pidge hummed adjusting their glasses. “Surprised it wasn’t worse.” They mumbled.

 

Outside two familiar men were engaged in rapt discussion. They’d clearly just come from working out and Keith couldn’t believe people could still be running in this weather. One of the two gestured wildly to his companion who smiled indulgently. Keith’s breath caught watching the light play through earthen brown hair. He swore the sun shone from both of their collective grins. He immediately started busting it behind the counter, the regulars were here.

 

The door jangled and a laughing Latino man, Lance, tumbled through brushing his sweaty hair out his face. “I’m telling you Shiro, ‘thems the breaks’, Cinnamon rolls here are far superior,” Lance tossed a wink in the direction of the counter and Keith fumbled with the creamer.

 

“Hey, Keith.” Called out the broad-shouldered man who’d ducked in after. Shiro had been coming here since before Keith started working. Rain or Shine he was a constant fixture at Dream Bean.

 

“Hi,” He replied, and Pidge snorted beside him. Keith cleared his throat, face burning with embarrassment, “One Tall Americano coming right up.”

 

“What about my order?” Lance asked, a hand on his chest shaking his head forlornly, “Now that's just bad business.”

 

“Pidge already put yours in.” Keith pressed the plastic lid down on Shiro’s cup as he conversed with Lance. “It’s always the same thing with the three pumps caramel.” He recited.  Lance was in the shop almost more often than Shiro, a self-proclaimed coffee whore the Latino man was always working on something or chattering away.

 

“Don’t give me that look It’s good.” The regular defended.

 

“It’s pure sugar.” He wrinkled his nose.

 

“Damn right it is,” Lance agreed with a sage nod as Pidge handed him his order, “not that you need any.”

 

“What was that?” Keith said over the demonic screech of the coffee grinder cutting off anything else Lance uttered.

 

“Nothing- nothing-” His tan skin was flushed a dark red.  Slender hands playing with the straw of his frappe. “The drinks just hot.”  

 

“Your drink is cold.” He deadpanned briefly distracted by Lance biting his lip before calling out, “Order for Shirogane.”

 

Shiro’s chuckled, his hand brushing Keith's as he accepted his drink. Fingers tingling as the barista pulled away frowning, maybe he was coming down with something?

 

Lance took his order from Pidge with another lackadaisical smile and was hailed by Shiro. The two exchanged grins and became engrossed in conversation.

 

“I know they look good but there's work to do,”

 

“I was just.” Keith trailed off as Lance laughter free as the ocean breeze and Shiro’s own echoed through the shop.

 

“Just what?”  Pidge quirked a brow.

 

Keith sighed, “Have you ever see two people so in love that their very presence moves you and stills you all at once?” His mother and father had been like that. “You're caught just watching, tempted to just sit back for a minute and it’s then that you think-” He stopped short.

 

Pidge had gone still eyes following Keith’s to gaze at the pair.

“It takes everything you have not to go over there and say, ‘You both have something, so beautiful, so rare, and so elusive it’s hands brush or a word away. People spend their whole lives on their own bemoaning the lack, in the silence, in the dark and in the light of day from across a room as I am now standing, watching’.” Keith's cheeks burned but he couldn’t stop now. He took in a shaky breath. “Yet we keep looking our eyes searching for what those two have found in each other, somewhere they seized that chance let themselves go for the risk in the name of the reward and emerged with love.”

“Wow,” Pidge said, “that's some heavy shit man. Give me some of what you’re smoking.”

Keith tugged on his ponytail, lips twitching. “I know what I’m going to do,” He declared.

“Oh no,” Pidge stated. “Oh no, no, no, I recognize that look on your face last time we only narrowly escaped on that dirt bike! I lost five years of my life!”

“This isn’t a matter of life and death, it’s a matter of love and I’m going to get those two together.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance says everyones name and its hawt like sin tm
> 
> Shiro is lord of the buff and nerdy
> 
> Keith runs around full of conspiracies and plans again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I gave in to my Dancer au lance thirst I was weak
> 
>  
> 
> No updates for next week due to convention schedule and finals thank you for understanding I'm writing when I can and preparing a very speacial update for when we get back on track

  
This isn’t a place where people fall in love.

  
“Keith, dude, that’s a soda can.” Hunk pointed out.

  
“I know,” He blandly stated setting it underneath the refill station and pressing the button. Wasn’t that obvious?

  
“Your putting water in an empty soda can?” His classmate squinted at him.

  
“The machines out.” Keith lied, water from the refill station was free.

  
“Okayyy,” Hunk lifted a bottle of Pibb Extra, “I just used it if you need some change my dude I can beam you up a buck.”

Who even talked like that?

  
“I’m good, I’ve got my can.” His body's asleep but his thoughts far from silent He gathered up his things fueled by the need to do something. “I’ll see you in class Hunk.”

  
“Sure thing.”

* * *

  
  
Around him the library is nie empty.

  
There are no crowds to get lost in and come face to face with your soulmate a-la-hall mark style.  
Still, there must be more than one kind of love nothing else suits.

  
“Can I help you find anything?” One of the school workers behind the table desks.

  
Keith's throat is tight when he swallows and shakes his head, “No,” he manages, “I’m good.. thank you.”  

He backpedals as fast as he dares wining around the hall familiar metal doors insight.

  
Stepping out of the elevator off onto the grad floor of the library is akin to taking a right from the highway and into a small town. Akin, yet not like.  

While the shelves stand sentry, there is no judgment or peering eyes-only information ready for purview.

The silence of churches is reverent but guilty, the quiet here is a wonder only libraries hold.

Book covers range from bumpy to smooth beneath his fingers.

Keith is rapturous hands trailing over the spines of dates texts. He lets his mind breathe wandering the rows of books to settle his thoughts.

There are titles printed in subtle golds, statuesque whites and sensible blacks. Keith inhales.

The very air carries a quiet focus, the scent of pages and age-old tomes.

  
A shock of white hair catches his eyes. Keith turns the corner only to see Shiro shelving books.

He stopped in his tracks. Heart pounding, he whirled around heading back into the stacks. It could have been his imagination, but he thought he heard his name.

Several sharp turns later the elevator came into view and Keith pressed the button to descend.

Finally, within the elevator mortification over took him.

  
Just what had he been doing? There was no reason to retreat like that.  
Shouldering his bag, he did what he could to salvage his dignity to leave.

  
“Did you find everything okay?”

  
“Yes, exactly what I was looking for.” He admitted in parting. 

* * *

  
The white screen of death stares at him and Keith blinks tempted to slam the computer shut and call it a day. He’s finished over half his assignments and now was watching the cursor flicker of the blank word doc. He'd been at the coffee shop for some time now no closer to his goal. 

  
“How much sleep did you get?” Pidge asked sliding him another coffee.

  
He made gimme hands and sipped the drink, “three hours give or take.” Ah, coffee blessed nectar of the gods.

  
“Keith!” They chastised, “You can’t keep doing this!”

  
“Watch me.” He hissed protective over his cup.

  
“I am and its pathetic, you’ve been staring at that screen for,” Pidge lifted their wrist where a spiderman stopwatch sat. “what thirty minutes give or take?”

  
The black numbers blinked on the small device mocking him and he shrugged.  
“No rest for the wicked.” Keith sighed and hit backspace. He dug in his bag for his notebook Chemistry homework long discarded and uncapped a pen.

Writing ‘PLAN’ in big letters on paper at least made him feel accomplished.

  
Let the research begin.  
  
1\. Find a Common interest

  
That was easy they had each other and working out it seemed?

  
“Is this your plan?” Pidge seized the notebook, “looks more like a generals battle strategy.”

  
Impulsive lines and letters scrawled in hasty half cursive sprawled across the page.

  
His mind flashes to the words he’d noticed peeking out from Shiro’s shirt sleeve. The man had explained the words were, “Patience yields focus.” He repeated the words out loud.

  
“Are you joining a Jedi cult?” Lance asked.

  
Keith blanched and shot Pidge a desperate look, they moved the notebook back beside them.

  
Lance shook his head and Keith was distracted by the yellow lights reflected in his eyes. “Right sorry, I meant Sith. You’re clearly a Sith.” Lance raised his hands.

“It’s Shiro’s.” Keith admitted and blushed under the Latino’s stare. “The words are Shiro’s Tattoo,” he continued, dear god why was he still speaking could the ground swallow him please?”

“Oh.” Lance said the words soft as if stolen.

Conversation died. Keith fidgeted in his seat.

Pidge cleared their throat, “As fun as this has been I’ve got to get back to work.” to Keith’s mounting horror they laid the notebook on the table in plain view.

 “What's with the notebook it looks like a conspiracy theorists dream.” Lance leaned in Keith could feel the warmth of his breathe brushing his ear and he shivered. “Is that Mothman in the corner?”

“Yes-yes, it is!” Keith seized on the chance, he had in fit of pique drawn a doodle of Mothman in the corner. Curls of smoke drifted up from the cigarette poised at the tip of Mothman's lips. His beady eyes looked up from the page antennae sadly drooping.

“See,” Keith took a deep breath, “Mothman is James Dean.”

“Okay, this I’ve got to hear.” Lance folded his limbs into the chair beside him and Keith's mind stuttered trying to contact his thoughts as their shoulders brushed.

The bell on the door jangled.

Keith’s brain came back online only to crash and burn when Shiro walked into the room. His workout shirt left nothing to the imagination and sweat trickled off his brow. Keith tracked the motion of one droplet as it ran down the length of one carved Bicep.

“Hey, Shiro, over here!” Lance waved, "Keiths talking about Mothman's greaser get up."

“Explain,” the older man prompted an easy grin on his face. He’d taken up residence on Keith’s right  
As if by the will of the word and Shiro’s smile alone Keith stuttered into action.

“Mothman he’s shredded-eight pack- looks like James Dean complete with leather jacket.” Keith demonstrated picking up a pen and expanding his drawing. “Then we have Godzilla they had a thing.”

Shiro placed a hand on the back of Keith's chair for balance and was peering down at the drawing. The heavyweight of his arm brushed Keith’s back with every motion of the pen.

“Had?” Lance questioned head balancing on his palms.

“Mothman’s a player.” Keith confided,” always stringing Godzilla along. It’s tragic”

“That Katy Perry lyric bastard with his hot and cold yes and no.” The darker skinned man clicked his tongue in distaste.

“This reminds me of the new Kesha song,” Shiro supplied. “Her latest album had one about dating Godzilla only it appears Mothman’s the real player.”

They both looked at him.

“Shiro,” Lance said eyes fever bright.

“Yes?”

“Marry me. You listen to Ke$ha and look like that there's still hope in this world.”

Keith silently agreed unable to stop a laugh of his own from escaping.

Shiro far from offended joined in the tips of his ears red.

Lances phone vibrated dancing across the table, “Shit, I’m going to be late to my dance rehearsal,” he exclaimed nearly tipping his chair over in his haste to stand up from the table.  “You should come by sometime,” He told Keith, Lance turned to Shiro rubbing the back of his neck,” both of you.”

“Here I’ll give you my number,” Shiro offered as he too got up. The older man handed his phone to Lance. “I forgot to last time we just got so distracted talking about our morning routes.”

Keith held his breath as he stood watching the way Lance’s hand brushed Shiro’s arm and how their eyes met.

“Run bitch run,” Lance uttered fingers flying over the keys, “it’s death but it keeps me in shape.”

“That it does.” Shiro easily agreed giving him an appreciative once-over. Even Keith himself had to admire the toned nature of Lance’s calves.

 _Yes, yes yes_!  He nearly punched the air in glee.

Things were going so smoothly.

“Keith.” Lance articulated.  There was something in the way his lips curled around Keith's name that dug under his skin and burrowed. He found himself transfixed and then annoyed  

Shiro offered him another heart-stopping grin, “Lance and I were wondering if we could have your number, to keep in touch.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to college kids.
> 
> I managed to update this week keeping that update promise hahahaaa
> 
> Casual reminder comments low-key power my will to live and high key power this fic
> 
> Insta: @boomlikethunder  
> Tumblr: @shudder-dove

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing but a good buddy *cough* Sky made this happen
> 
> if you liked this please leave a comment even a <3 is nice
> 
> @boomlikethunder on instagram
> 
> @shudder-doveon tumblr


End file.
